This invention addresses when the most beneficial time to harvest produce is based on nutrient optimization. Historically, growers were paid a certain price by weight whether per bushel or per pound. Therefore, measures of success were determined by how many bushels or pounds could be produced. This traditional metric was solely price-driven. In the past, the level of nutrients in the harvested produce was not taken into consideration.
Others have evaluated and made dietary recommendations on the consumption of nutrient dense fruits and vegetables based on the levels of micronutrients where the density is purely correlated with the fewest calories (e.g., Joel Fuhrman, M.D.). Today, with food being grown and shipped from far away and/or being harvested early and artificially ripened with chemicals the amount of nutrients consumers are actually receiving has been adversely impacted. Harvard Medical School's Center for Health and the Global Environment has shown that foods grown far away that spend significant time on the road have more time to lose nutrients before reaching the marketplace. In other words, consuming fruits and vegetables, all things equal, that are more devoid of nutrients defeats the purpose of consuming such fruits and vegetables in the first place.
Plants make a variety of compounds, many of which act as antioxidants when consumed. In reality, it is understood that plants in their natural form are superior to pure and highly processed antioxidants as compared to the full range of micronutrients present in live plants. Plants produce a unique pattern of reaching their maximum nutrient compound capacity, which is often concurrent with maximum flavor compound capacity. A landmark study by Donald Davis and his team of researchers from the University of Texas (UT) at Austin's Department of Chemistry and Biochemistry was published in December 2004 in the Journal of the American College of Nutrition. They studied U.S. Department of Agriculture nutritional data from both 1950 and 1999 for 43 different vegetables and fruits, finding “reliable declines” in the amount of protein, calcium, phosphorus, iron, riboflavin (vitamin B2) and vitamin C over the past half century. Davis and his colleagues chalk up this declining nutritional content to the preponderance of agricultural practices designed to improve traits (size, growth rate, pest resistance) other than nutrition. “Efforts to breed new varieties of crops that provide greater yield, pest resistance and climate adaptability have allowed crops to grow bigger and more rapidly,” reported Davis, “but their ability to manufacture or uptake nutrients has not kept pace with their rapid growth.” There have likely been declines in other nutrients, too, he said, such as magnesium, zinc and vitamins B-6 and E, but they were not studied in 1950 and more research is needed to find out how much less we are getting of these key vitamins and minerals. This further validates the requirement for the disclosed invention, a system to maximize nutrient and flavor and NOT to maximize revenue as traditionally directly correlated with weight of fruits and vegetables.
It is understood in the background that a wide range of sensors, ranging from spectrum analyzers (i.e., optical, and generally real-time and non-destructive) to chemical analyzers (i.e., GC mass spec, generally not real-time and destructive testing), exists in the art.
Furthermore, it is understood that plants grow (in nature as provided by the sun) the full light spectrum. Testing, originally attributed to space exploration, has lead to a more detailed understanding that red and blue are the two primary colors necessary to complete photosynthesis—the energy conversion where the plant transforms light into food and oxygen. The amount of red and blue light within a light source will affect plant growth in different ways. Blue light regulates the rate of a plants growth and is especially helpful in plants with lots of vegetation and few to no flowers. Blue light regulates many plant responses including stomata opening and phototropism. Stomata are openings on or beneath the surface of the leaves. A plant's moisture loss is primarily due to the stomata and blue light controls the degree of stomata opening, therefore blue light regulates the amount of water a plant retains or expels. Phototropism is the definition of a plant's response to light; the stems grow up toward the light and the roots grow down, away from the light. Metal halide grow lights emit more light in the blue spectrum and are the best source of indoor lighting to use for plant growth if there is no sunlight available. Red and orange light triggers hormones in plants that increase flowering and budding, but plants cannot grow with red light alone. They also need blue light to help regulate other types of responses. Red light stimulates flowering and foliage growth, but too much red light will cause a plant to become spindly. HPS (high-pressure sodium) grow lights emit a red orange glow and are excellent companion lights for growing conditions that include some natural sunlight or other light sources with high levels of blue light. Red light induces germination and blue light promotes seed growth, but far-red light inhibits germination.
Furthermore, it is understood that several phases of plant growth and resultant nutrient capacity are measured. Phase I is the early/immature stage of plant growth. During Phase I the plant has not reached the maximum peak potential of growth or nutrient optimization. Phase II is the mature stage of plant growth. During Phase II the plant has reached peak growth as well as peak nutrient optimization. Phase III is the post-mature stage of plant growth. During Phase III the plant is typically past the stage of optimal nutrient levels.